KIDNAPPED
by Mrs. Ashley Optimus Prime
Summary: Blake plans on asking Tori to marry him when they are still power rangers. But Tori get kidnapped by Lothor to steal her powers to make an evil blue wind ranger. Will Blake and the others save Tori before it's too late? Find out next.


**KIDNAPPED**

BY: NAVY THUNDER GIRL

Blake woke-up the next day, he stretched and went to wash up, then he dressed in blue pants and a navy shirt. He went to his dresser and picked up a box, he opened it and took out a blue sapphire princess cut out diamond ring. He smiled today he was going to ask Tori to marry him. He fell in love with her the first day he seen her. He stilled loved her when he used her to gain access to ninja ops to kidnap Sensei only to find out that it was Lothor who killed his parents. He remember that day he went to talk her before he and Hunter decided to leave.

"Tori I need to talk to you." he said when he found her at the beach.

"There's nothing to talk about Blake." she said. " Yes there is Tori."

"I never meant to hurt you Tori." "Actions speak louder than words."

He sat beside her. "Then I'll let my actions as a ranger speak for me."

He came back to the present, he put it in his pocket and went to Storm Charger to meet the others.

Tori woke up and got up , went to take a shower, then went to put on a blue tank top and a navy glitter pants. She went to Storm Chargers to work. Oh and see Blake.

In space, Lothor had been working on a plan, he will kidnap the blue ranger and use her powers to create a evil version of the blue ranger. "ZURGANE!" he bellowed "Yes sir!" "I want you to kidnap the blue ranger. I want a alien to be sent down to get her!" "Right away!' said Zurgane.

His plan will work perfectly and he laughed an evil one.

Tori walk in at Storm Chargers when she seen her boyfriend Blake. Blake saw her, he shot her a smile that made her go weak in the knees. "Blake when are you going to pop the question?" Hunter asked as they closed up the shop. "Right now. Later bro." he said as he walked over to her. Hunter watched as they left together. 'Good luck bro.' he thought.

"Blake where are we going?" Tori asked as Blake walked towards the beach. "To a specail spot." Tori thought of the spot. They walked towards the spot when she tried to teach him to surf. He pulled her in for a slow passionate kiss that took her breath away. "What was that?" she asked.

But before he could answer her a HUGE exploison happen that made them fall on their backs. "What the hell was that?" Tori asked. "I don't know." Blake said as he help her up. "That was me rangers." said a voice. They turned around to see a creature covered in spikes. " My name is Spikester and I've came for the blue wind ranger." "You're not going to get her! Tori let's morph." "NINJA STORM, THUNDER STORM RANGER FORM HA! NINJA RANGER POWER!"

Blake took out his thunder staff and charged at Spikester. Tori ran only to be stop by Kapri. Blake knock down Spikester only to see Tori get knock down so hard that she demorphed. "TORI!" he tried to get to her only to be strike down by Kapri. He opened his visor to look at her one last time before she vanish into blue light. "TORI NO!" He yelled as the other rangers arrive. "Blake what happen?" asked Hunter as he and Shane help him up. " Tori she gone." "Who took her?" asked Shane. "Kapri and a monster named Spikester." "What do they want with her?" asked Dustin. "I don't know but lets get back to ops maybe my dad might have a answer." said Cam as they streak back to ops.

Tori woke-up to be tied to the wall. "What the hell happen?" "Well we finally meet at last blue ranger." said Lothor. "What do you want with me?" "I need you DNA to create an evil blue wind ranger." he said. "No way you're going to get my DNA." she said. "We'll see." he said laughing his way out. 'Blake please hurry.' she thought.

The guys reached ops and ran in. "Sensei!" Blake yelled as they ran in and took their hemelts off. "What's wrong rangers?" ask Sensei. " Tori has been kidnap by one of Lothor's goons, not sure what they want with her." said Hunter. Cam put his hemelt aside and started searching for Tori. "Guys, I found her and it looks like Lothor is planning on copying her ranger DNA to make a evil blue wind ranger." said Cam. "Then let's go save her." said Blake. "But let's come up with a plan." said Shane. "Okay here's the plan. " said Cam. "We'll take the megazords up there, I'll put a cloaking device that way Lothor can't detect us. Once we're on the ship we'll slipt up. Dustin and Shane come with me, Blake and Hunter are together. Evreryone get the plan?" They all nodded. "Be careful rangers."

"Alright back to action!" said Shane as they disappear in bright light. Cyber Cam activated the zords and formed the megazords and flew up to the ship. "Okay guys let's slipt up." said Cam. Meanwhile Lothor step into Tori's cell. "In just a few minutes. I will get your DNA." then he left.

Blake and Hunter rounded a corner almost got caught by Lothor but then qucikly hid. "Do you think she in there?" ask Hunter. "Maybe let's find out." said Blake. They quietly crept over. Sure enough there she was. "Tori!" Blake said. "Blake? Hunter? Please get me out of here." she said. Blake and Hunter used thunder style to break down the door.

The door broke down and Tori ran out and ran into Blake's arms. "Tori I'm so happy to see you're okay. said Blake as he hugged her. "Guys, we found her we'll be teleporting to the megazords and wait for you." said Hunter. "We'll be right there." said Dustin. "Tori you should morph." said Hunter. "Right. NINJA STORM RANGER FORM HA! POWE OF WATER!"

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Lothor. "Outta here! Ninja smoke screen down." she said. He watched the megazords leave. "Spikester!" "Yes sir!" "Get down to earth and get her back!" We made it back down to earth and we were about ready to leave the zords when Spikester showed up. "Great, guys look who back let burn this dude!" said Dustin. "Hurricane Megazord!" they called out. And with one spin of the chest he was dust.

Lothor grew angry "I will make you ranger pay if it's the last thing I ever do."

At the beach Blake and Tori had a pinic together. "Blake I knew you will come for me." "I will rescue you when you're in trouble Tor- I love you." Then they shared a kiss and Blake took out a box. "Blake what's is this?" Blake took out the ring and took her hand. "Tori being with you is more than I could ever hope for will you marry me?" "YES! YES I WILL!" He slip the ring on her finger and they kiss and grabbed their things and went to his house and to tell the others

THE END

Wil this is my first story so please go easy on this one! More coming soon! Thanks.


End file.
